Tu Deseo Es Mi Comando Noblesse Raizel x Frankestein YAOI
by Ikora16
Summary: Un día en Lukedonia, Muzaka, el Lord de los lobos, visita a su mejor amigo Raizel, el Noblesse de los nobles, contando sus grandiosas aventuras que pasa explorando el mundo. Sin embargo Muzaka descubre que Raizel jamás se ha enamorado ocasionando preocupación a Frankestein. Raizel jamás ha entendido el concepto del "amor" ya que el cree que es cosa de humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde cuando Muzaka visitaba a Raizel. Siempre que el Lord de los lobos podía, visitaba al noblesse, aunque para Frankestein era una molestia no podía decir nada ya que era el único amigo de su Maestro.

-No pongas esa cara! Lo que digo es en serio. Existen lugares donde está completamente congelado y hay otros donde es lo contrario, o sea el desierto.-

-...

-Je! Como veo que no me crees, ¿por que no vienes conmigo? Seria así una oportunidad para poder salir de la mansión.-

-Me niego

-Raizel, ¿en serio ver por la ventana es suficiente para ti?

El noble solo asiente

-Haaa... Que se le puede hacer. Oh por cierto!- Rai voltea prestándole atención y Muzaka sólo sonríe.

-Durante mi viaje.- hace una pausa.- conocí a una humana. La rescaté de la guerra entre los humanos, casi la matan.-

-Muzaka.-

-Mmm?.-

-Conoces las consecuencias al relacionarse con los humanos.-

-Claro que lo se! Pero no podía ver como mataban a una humana que es inocente. Las reglas de los nobles es proteger a los humanos no? Yo solo hice eso.-

-No debemos involucrarnos en cosas de los humanos.-

-Tendré cuidado así que no te preocupes ¿vale?.-

-*Suspiro*-

-Son cosas que uno hace cuando esta enamorado.-

-¿?

-Eh? Raizel. ¿No me digas que no sabes que es estar enamorado?.-

Raizel se queda pensando por unos instantes y luego niega con la cabeza.

-Jajajajaja! Es por eso que no me puedes entender. Cuando uno esta enamorado, no sabe lo que hace, solo piensa en proteger a esa persona. Incluso si te cuesta la vida.-

Rai se queda pensando, por unos instantes. Haciéndose una y otra vez la pregunta: ¿que se siente enamorarse? Intentando entender que era aquel concepto.

-Bueno suficiente por hoy. Tengo que volver con mi gente. Volveré cuando tenga tiempo. Adiós!.-

El pelinegro solo observa por la ventana como su amigo se va alejando poco a poco. Después toma asiento en el sillón, pensando en lo que acababa de decir el hombre lobo. ¿En realidad nunca ha sentido ese tipo de sentimiento?

Bueno, no es como que no quisiera, ocupar él puesto del noblesse entre los vampiros era muy agotador... Y peligroso. Tal vez sea por eso, él nunca se había relacionado con alguien mas aparte de Franky.

-Maestro. ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Entra preguntando Frankestein

El vampiro solo le lanza una mirada sin expresión. Aunque Frankestein ya se ha acostumbrado a esa fría mirada, él sabía que algo pasaba.

-¿Es debido a lo que dijo Muzaka?.- Pregunta sirviendo té en la taza de su Maestro.

-¿Estuviste escuchando?- Dice el pelinegro sorbiendo un poco del líquido.

-Mis disculpas. Su seguridad es mi prioridad. No confío en el Lord de los lobos.-

Raizel se le queda viendo fijamente en silencio.

-¿Te preocupas por mi?.-

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? Por supuesto que sí.-

-Frankestein

-¿Si?

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

El rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Nunca pensó que su Maestro le preguntará ese tipo de cosas. Pero ahora que lo dice, jamás se ha enamorado, en el pasado el único amor que sintió fue el de ser un padre, pues antes de conocer a su Maestro el único que estaba con él era un niño el cual los propios humanos terminaron matándolo.

Rápidamente Frankestein reaccionó olvidando aquella historia. Y contestó.

-No. Nunca, no tuve la oportunidad ni el tiempo.-

El oji rojo agachó la mirada un poco ¿desilusionado? O ¿Decepcionado?

-¿Maestro?

-Yo quiero sentirme enamorado.-

Al igual que antes Frankestein abrió otra vez sus ojos de sopresa. ¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿Su maestro quería enamorarse?

-*se aclara la garganta* Maestro. Enamorarse de alguien no es algo que se pueda decidir por si mismo, simplemente sucede y ya.- responde con nervios tratando de sonreír.

Raizel reacciona sorprendiéndose, para después lanzando una mirada triste a su sirviente.

Frankestein miraba a su Maestro un poco confundido. Parecía un niño queriendo un dulce sabiendo que no se puede obtener.

-¿Maestro?.-

-Frankestein.-

-S-si?.-

-Enamorate de mi.-

-D-disculpe?!.-

Raizel se levanta del sillón para acercarse a Frankestein y plantarle un beso. El oji azul se queda en shock sin siquiera moverse o pensar que realmente su propio Maestro le esta besando.

-Ma...estro...?.-

-Por favor.-

Pov's Frankestein

 _Maestro por favor perdoneme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer._

Tomé a mi maestro con mis dos manos y lo volví a besar con mas intensidad, durante el beso abrí los ojos y pude observar que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos. Me separe de él y estaba sonrojado. _Tan_ _bello_ _!_

-Su deseo es mi comando.-

 _Continuará_ _..._


	2. Chapter 2

Trasladé a mi Maestro a una habitación desocupada, no paraba de besarle. Por mucho tiempo me sentí atraído por Raizel y nunca pude decírselo, pero si me pide que me enamore de él tan repentinamente mi corazón se acelera y no lo puedo evitar.

Mientras lo seguía besando, lo acosté sobre la cama acariciando su rostro todo sonrojado. Estando yo arriba de él, empecé a quitarle el saco seguido de su playera; no podía dejar de admirar aquel cuerpo que parecía de porcelana, era sumamente hermoso.  
Proseguí a besar su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen lamiéndolo lentamente.

-Franken... Stein.- Con una voz suave me llamó

-¿Maestro? ¿Debería parar?-pregunté preocupante, no quería incomodar a mi Maestro de esa forma, no, tal vez ni siquiera debí haber hecho ese tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo se me ocurría?

-Lo... Lamento... Yo- Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración mi Maestro interrumpió.

-No es eso... Me... Siento raro-

Me sorprendí un poco pero después solo sonreí tiernamente.  
Me dirigí hacia su boca para besarle, y él sin pensarlo me correspondió.

-Pronto se sentirá mejor. Lo prometo.- Le susurré al oído.

Besé su cuello lentamente, dando lamidas unas que otras veces. Me dirigí su hombro hasta llegar a su pecho nuevamente y empecé a quitarle el pantalón. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, así que yo sólo proseguí a hacer mi trabajo. Baje su ropa interior y pude ver aquella erección... Era grande. Empecé a acariciarlo con la mano y pude escuchar un suave gemido que provenía de él. Por primera vez sonreí maliciosamente. Le di lamidas y me lo metí a la boca, quería escucharlo gemir mi nombre, que él se volviera loco por mí, que también me deseara.

Moví mi boca arriba y abajo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su miembro. Acariciándolo con la lengua y presionando con mi boca. Quería hacerlo sentir bien. Pero noté que mi Maestro temblaba.

-Franken... Stein- Dijo gimiendo mi nombre.  
Me dirigí a su mirada y estaba rojo con la boca entre abierta

-Maestro- Dije con ojos brillantes

Me separe de su miembro y me subí encima de él. Me quite la camisa y el resto de la ropa. Con dos dedos de mi mano los introducí dentro de mí para prepararme, ahora quería sentir al Maestro lo más pronto posible.

-¡Hmn!- Gemí. Era doloroso, pero valía la pena para estar junto a mi Maestro.

-Frankenstein. Déjame hacerlo.-

-Maestro no es-

Antes de terminar de hablar ya había metido dos dedos en mi. Eran delgados y suaves, aquellos con los que utilizaba para beber su té, para agarrar su barbilla cuando estaba pensativo. Esos hermosos dedos, estaban dentro de mí. Poco a poco se acercó a mi Empezó a moverlos lentamente al igual que yo, seguía mi ritmo. Él se preocupa por mí, eso lo sé, a pesar de que no muestre sus emociones abiertamente, puedo comprenderlo en sus acciones.

Ya me estaba acostumbrando así que aceleré un poco, y mi Maestro me seguía. Ya estaba duro, la idea de tener a mi Maestro debajo mío y que pronto seríamos uno, me enloquecía. Él lo es todo para mí.

-Maestro ya... E-estoy bien- Dije excitado

Él sacó sus dedos al igual que yo, y proseguí a introducir el miembro de mi amo.

-¡A-ah!- Gemí de dolor. Dolía como el infierno, pero tenía que aguantar por él.

En ese momento Raizel se acercó poco a poco tocando mi rostro y me besó. Sin dudar cerré los ojos y le correspondí de inmediato, nuestros alientos chocaban y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, era magnífico. Y lentamente sentí como él dolor iba desapareciendo.

-Haaa... Maestro- Le hablé

Él me miró de una manera que no había visto jamás. Su cara excitada, sonrojado y con la boca entre abierta me hacía desearlo aún más. Sin perder tiempo empecé a moverme lentamente para acostumbrarme, aún cuando él dolor despareció se sentía raro. Mientras tanto, besaba a mi Maestro acariciando sus suaves mejillas, abriendo mis ojos unas que otras veces para admirarlo. Él también lo hacía.

Y poco a poco esa incomodidad se volvía placer, aumentando el ritmo y la velocidad, moviéndome de arriba a abajo, separándome del beso con mi Maestro para rodearlo con mis brazos y abrazarlo. Él me besaba en el cuello y me lamía, se sentía tan bien.

-¡Ah!.. ¡Ah!... ¡Haa!.-

-Haaa... Haaa... Aaah-

Mi maestro gemía en mi oído, esa voz suave me hacía enloquecer, me excitaba aún más.

-¡A-ah!... Maestro... ¡Haa!- Quiero más, quiero sentirlo por completo en mí.

-¡Ha-a! Franken... Stein. Me e-estás apre... tando- El maestro gruñía y me acariciaba la espalda.

Y sin más lo besé. Tomé si rostro entre mis manos y dirigí un dedo hacia su boca para que la abriera, e introducí mi lengua jugando con la de él mientras me movía.

-¡Mnh! ¡Mnh! ¡Mmh!-

-Haa... Mnh... Mmh-

Por lo pronto, sentí un cosquilleo en mis caderas... Era mi maestro acariciándome.

-¡A-ah! ¿Que-...? ¡Ha-a! ¡Ah!-

Ahora acariciaba mi miembro con su mano suavemente. Besaba mi cuello y pecho, sus besos me estremecían.

-¡A-h! ...Ma-aestro... ¡Ah! ¡S-se siente bien! ¡Haa!-

Nos miramos mutuamente y nos besamos de nuevo. Pero el beso era mucho mas apasionado, ahora Raizel llevaba el control... Y se sentía tan bien.

-¡Mnh! ¡Mmmh! ¡Haaah!

-¡Haa!... Mmh ... Mmmh

-¡Haa!... ¡Maestro! ¡Ah!... ¡M-me corro!

-¡Haaa! ¡Fra-franken!... ¡Aaah!-

Nos corrimos al mismo tiempo. Y él... ¡Lo ha hecho dentro de mi!

-Haa... Haaa- Lo abrazé jadeando

-Frankenstein-

-¿Maestro?..- Me separe de él y me dirigí a su mirada.

Él me besó con sus labios suaves, era un beso tierno, donde demostraba afecto.

-¿Maestro...?- Le pregunté confundido.

-Frankenstein yo...-

Espera... ¿Que... va a... decir?

-Te...-

¿No me digas que-...?

-Amo-

¡Lo dijo! Lo ha dicho. ¿No escuché mal? ¿Esto es verdad cierto? ¿No es una mentira...? ¿Él lo ha dicho... No es así?

-Frankenstein... Tú...-

Sentí sus manos tocar mi rostro. Yo... ¿Estoy llorando...?

-Maestro... Yo- No podía responder adecuadamente.

Y por esa misma razón, el Maestro me tomó entre sus manos y me besó. Me besó para tranquilizarme.

-Yo... También...-

Otra vez unimos nuestros labios.

-También... te...-

Una vez más

-Te amo...- Lo dije agachando la mirada llorando. Él palmeó mi cabeza y me besó en la frente*.

Este día nos volvimos amantes, nos volvimos uno. El día en que me correspondió... Jamás lo olvidaré.

-Frankenstein-

-Si. Maestro- Alzé la mirada

-Yo. Cadiz Etrama Di Raizel, te ordeno que me sirvas eternamente, mostrando fidelidad quedándote a mi lado por los siglos de los siglos... Hasta el final.-

-Maestro...- Eternamente... A su lado. ¿Él entiende lo que está diciendo? Yo no tengo ningunas intenciones de dejarlo ir. Jamás.

-Yo. Frankenstein. Juro solemnemente obedecer cada una de sus órdenes hasta el final de mi vida. Le serviré hasta que mi vida se agote. Y estaré ahí con usted cuando más lo necesite. Su deseo es mi comando-

Es así como mi vida está unida a él, no tengo intenciones de abandonarlo, estaré con él hasta la eternidad. Porque lo amo...

FIN.


End file.
